memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Requiem (TNG novel)
| number = 32 | author = Michael Jan Friedman Kevin Ryan | published = October 1994 | format = paperback | pages = 265 | date= 2267 2370 | stardate=47821.2 (2370) | ISBN = ISBN 345312653X | }} While the Federation stands on the brink of war, Captain Picard is stranded in the past. Summary ;From the book jacket : Twenty-five years ago, Captain Jean-Luc Picard conducted breakthrough negotiations with an aggressive race called the Gorn. Now, on the anniversary of that achievement, Captain Picard and the are headed for the Gorn homeworld to continue that important work. :But when the ship stops to investigate a mysterious alien artifact, Captain Picard is suddenly hurled through time and space. Just as Commander Riker and the starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|''Enterprise crew]] begin an impossible search for their captain, the Gorn summit goes terribly wrong.'' :As war looms over the galaxy and Picard is desperately needed on the Gorn homeworld, the captain finds himself stranded in the past on a planet called Cestus III at a crucial turning point in Federation history. Now, caught in a deadly situation that challenges Picard's most cherished beliefs, he must weigh the fate of a world against the future of the entire Federation... References Characters :Aiello • Reginald Barclay • Gilaad Ben Zoma • • • Beverly Crusher • Jack Crusher • Data • • Gorn ship captain • Carter Greyhorse • • Matthew Harold • Rhonda Healy • Michael Hronsky • Hurlihy • Ilam • Kandell • Keeyah • Kelowitz • James T. Kirk • • Geordi La Forge • • Leonard McCoy • Mittleman • Persoff • Jean-Luc Picard • Martina O'Connor • Darby O'Dell • Sariel Rager • William T. Riker • Ro Laren • Julia Santos • Hans Schmitter • Spock • Tal Ephis • • Deanna Troi • Varley • Vigo • Benjamin Washington • Worf • Hatil • Dixon Hill • Lasker • Mison • Pakris • S'slee • William Shakespeare • Tranh Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • • • ( ) ''Stargazer'' Locations :Aexix • Beta Quadrant • Cestus III Alaska • Bajor • Chrysalis system • English Channel • France • Sector 145 • Starfleet Museum Races and cultures :android • Bajoran • Betazoid • Gorn • Human • Klingon Achorri • Cardassian • Iconian • Metron • Murani • Orion States and organizations :Bon Amar • Gorn Hegemony • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Royal Air Force • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command Science and technology :airlock • cloaking device • communicator • Guardian of Forever • holodeck • hypospray • phaser • replicator • sensor • space • starship • time • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • type-1 phaser • viewscreen • VISOR • warp drive Ranks and titles :captain • commodore • ensign • lieutenant • lieutenant commander Other references :aluminum • benzorite • bridge • Cestus III Massacre • Chateau Briar • copper • credit • Gorn Summit • Hamlet • homeworld • planet • Prime Directive • ready room • terillium • World War II • year Appendices Related Stories * - Many references are made to this first encounter with the Gorn, including Captain Kirk's fight with S'slee * - Picard recalls his time as a prisoner of the Cardassians Timeline | prevdate1=The Squire of Gothos| nextdate1=Arena| date2=2345 | prevdate2=Mosaic | nextdate2=Alice, on the Edge of Night | }} External link * Category:TNG novels